Dreams and Dragons
by WindXRain
Summary: Berk has been Rapunzel's home for 16 years. But when her birthday arrives, dreams-or to her- memories invade her sleep. And to top it all off, she befriends a boy named Hiccup, who has a certain dragon problem...will Rapunzel and Hiccup be able to decipher her dreams and keep Toothless a secret?RxH. AS OF FEBRUARY 3RD, THIS STORY IS NOT PRIORITIZED BY THE AUTHOR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YES! I'm back! Sadly, not with a Kataang story…..but a HiccupxRapunzel one! They are indeed an interesting couple to write. Here is my first try at them! Note: This story is based on How to Train Your Dragon and Tangled. It is set in the town of Berk BUT does not have the same timeline in How To Train Your Dragon. Oh yeah. I'm doing this my way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled OR How to Train Your Dragon. If I did….well…..BOTH movies would be a complete disaster. I salute to the amazing minds of Dreamworks and Disney! **

**Chapter 1 (Rapunzel's POV)**

I used my long, blonde hair as a rope to get down to the ground I had only seen from my window. Eyes widening, I leaned over the edge of my windowsill, gripping my hair tightly.

Look at the world, so close, and I'm halfway to it," I sang, looking at the beautiful landscape that surrounded my tower. I knew that the world beyond was much bigger than the valley that surrounded my home. If I was out there, Mother would be furious.

"Look at it all, _so big_, do I even dare? Look at me; _there at last, _I just have to do it." I looked at the mural I painted this morning. I was sitting on a tree, my long blonde hair flowing down to the ground. My figure was staring at the floating lanterns. I can't back out now. This will be my last chance.

"Should I-" I hesitated. Mother had warned me about going outside, with the ruffians and thugs! The way she described them scared me. They might know about my hair.

"No." I said, pushing away the thought. A wave of courage and curiosity came over me. What was outside those walls that I am kept behind all these years?

"Here I go." I glanced at Pascal, who was placed on my shoulder. He smiled in encouragement and tied a lock of my golden hair around his round body for safety. Pascal gave me thumbs up. I laughed quietly, and took a risk. I jumped.

Down I went, past the mysterious Fynn Rider, away from my home for almost _eighteen years_, and before I knew it, I was just a few inches away from the ground. I abruptly stopped over the sharp emerald blades of grass. This was it! My first step into the world! I took a deep breath and, with my foot, I touched the grass cautiously. I placed it gently on the ground and set the other one next to it. I wiggled my toes in delight and giggled. I lay down on the ground, smiling gleefully.

"Look at the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be!" I sang happily and closed my eyes in content as the warm wind caressed my face.

"Just feel that summer breeze," I got up trying to catch a flower that had blown away with the wind. "The way it's calling me!" I gasped when I found that my feet had taken a step into icy, aquamarine colored water. I squealed in delight.

"For like the first time _ever_ I'm completely free!" I threw water in the air and watched in awe as the crystalline droplets flew in the air. A bird flew around my head and flew towards my way out as if it were trying to lead me. I followed it.

"I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding," I ran through the exit and found myself in a clearing. There were tall and beautiful jade trees surrounding it. Sunlight was pouring through the gaps like a waterfall of gold.

"And splashing, and reeling, and _finally_ feeling. That's when my life, be-gins!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rapunzel's eyes opened. It was just a dream. But it felt more than that. Like a memory. Yet, she never had blonde hair. Not even as a little girl. It was always brown. She never kept it long either. It was cut in a messy bob. A loud knock sounded at her bedroom door, stopping her train of thoughts.

"Rapunzel!" Her mother yelled. Rapunzel was found by a lovely couple living in a cottage a few miles away from Berk. 16 years ago, her parents found her at their doorstep. She was swaddled in a lavender blanket. With her was a note that said, "_Raise with care._"No one was pregnant or had given birth near that time, according to the residents at Berk. Rapunzel's father called her "a mystery child". It was Rapunzel's sixteenth birthday today. She didn't like to be the center of attention so she never threw any parties.

"Yes mother?" Rapunzel asked, throwing on her clothes quickly. Her outfit was a simple violet t-shirt with sleek iron sleeves, a long grey skirt with violet leggings and brown furry boots. Her arms, from elbow to wrist, were decorated with pearl white wrappings.

"Happy Birthday!" Her mother congratulated, stepping in when Rapunzel was fully dressed. Her mother, Liana, was a surprisingly thin Viking. She had black curly hair with beautiful calf brown eyes. Her mother wasn't a barbarian. She moved to Berk from a kingdom, and fell in love with a Viking. But since it was her house, it was her way. Liana had a very clean exterior and interior household **(sorry if that didn't make sense). **

Rapunzel tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly.

"Thanks, mother." Rapunzel said, hugging her tightly. Although Rapunzel was happy that it was her birthday, it meant that she was going to be trained. For-

"Killing dragons!" Rapunzel's father bellowed, pulling his daughter into a big embrace. "My daughter! I-I just can't believe it!" He exclaimed, pride gleaming in his blue eyes as they pulled apart. Toah was a big and strong man. Although he was very gentle and kind towards people, towards dragons….he wasn't. Toah had never told anyone about his past with them except for his wife.

Rapunzel looked down at the ground. She didn't want to kill dragons. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Rapunzel wanted to see the world, and be an artist, like she had dreamed in her childhood. But not battling dragons would mean dishonoring your family. Rapunzel didn't want to do that either.

"You're so beautiful," Her mother sighed as Rapunzel brought her head back up again. "It seems like yesterday when we would watch you dance around and play in the mud with Astrid. You both have grown so much." Toah nodded in agreement. Rapunzel smiled at the fond memories of her and her best friend Astrid playing in the mud. They would place loads of it in buckets and would throw slimy mud balls at Snotlout and Fishlegs as they walked past.

"Well," Toah said, pushing his daughter out the door. "You don't want to be late!" Rapunzel laughed and ran outside. The sky was a dark gray today. Rapunzel didn't mind. She hoped it would rain as she took off down the cobblestoned path towards Berk.

As Rapunzel entered the town, she saw Astrid, the twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. They were obviously excited for the dragon fighting session with Gobber. Smiles lit up their faces when Rapunzel ran towards them.

"Hey birthday girl!" Astrid said, beaming at Rapunzel. Everyone else gave her a cheerful "happy birthday" as well. Rapunzel covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as Tuffnut and Snoutlout began to sing the birthday song.

As the laughing group neared towards the rink, Rapunzel glanced behind the smiling faces and saw a boy, her age, trailing behind everyone. His name was Hiccup. Hiccup was a very scrawny teenager, with green eyes and long brown hair that reached to the start of his neck. Freckles splashed across his nose. He had a frown that obviously read, "I don't want to be here". Rapunzel longed to reach out to him and be his friend. But by being his friend, she would probably lose so many others. Even though Hiccup was Stoick's son, he wasn't built for killing dragons. He always screwed things up, and everyone resented him for that.

Rapunzel then shook the thought of losing her friends out of her mind. Hiccup obviously needed someone to talk to. Rapunzel was going to step up and at least start a conversation with him. She was going to, but Astrid yelled in triumph,

"Let's get ready to kill some dragons!"

They had reached the rink.

"Alright everyone," Gobber said with a cheerful smile. "Let's get started."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The fight was brutal. Rapunzel, purposely, was the first to get out. Hiccup almost got fried. Gobber then sent everyone home. As everyone walked home they talked about their battle.

"It was so _exhilarating_!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Until Hiccup ruined it." Ruffnut added with a yawn. Hiccup was, once again, trailing behind the group. Rapunzel sighed. If she was going to say something, the best time would be to say it right now. As the group went ahead, Rapunzel slowed down until she was beside Hiccup. She looked at him and he looked at her, obviously confused. Rapunzel sighed and gave him a smile. She then stuck out her hand in greeting.

"Hi." Rapunzel said, giving him the warmest smile she could possibly muster.

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! Not a cliffy, but I bet people were just dying to see some Hiccunzel. Sorry! My hands can only type so much. If you love it, that's AMAZING! If you found something you disliked, tell me in a polite way and I'll do everything I can to make sure that this story pleases you. : ) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

**~ Rain 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad that people took time to read this! I'm giving a BIG COOKIE to symmetry888 and I.C.2014! You two are awesome! Note; if you would like to see your answer to your review, after you've read the second chapter of Dreams and Dragons, it shall be in the author's note after the chapter! Again thank you! And to everyone else, who has read the first chapter, please review! It would make my day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tangled of How to Train Your Dragon. **

Chapter 2:

_Previously on Dreams and Dragons;_

_Rapunzel sighed. If she was going to say something, the best time would be to say it right now. As the group went ahead, Rapunzel slowed down until she was beside Hiccup. She looked at him and he looked at her, obviously confused. Rapunzel sighed and gave him a smile. She then stuck out her hand in greeting. _

_ "Hi." Rapunzel said, giving him the warmest smile she could possibly muster. _

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hiccup stared at the hand, a bit unsure what to do. He was a bit happy that someone would actually talk to him, but remember that Hiccup never really had any friends. Rapunzel laughed.

"You're really shy, aren't you?" She asked teasingly. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable was about to pull back her hand when Hiccup grabbed it gently and shook it. Rapunzel smiled at him.

"Hi," Hiccup said, smiling back. The two were alone, standing in the grass. Suddenly thunder crackled in the sky and rain started to pour everywhere. Rapunzel jumped, making Hiccup jump too.

"Yes!" She laughed, falling down on the grass and bringing Hiccup down with her. In surprise, Hiccup got up quickly and brushed himself off.

"I'm guessing you like the rain?" Hiccup asked, lending her a hand to help her get up. She took it and picked bits of grass out of her hair.

"I love it." Rapunzel sighed. As quickly as the rain had come, it left.

"Darn it!" Rapunzel said. "I guess I kind of jinxed it." Hiccup chuckled softy.

"So..." Hiccup said after an awkward silence. "Why did you talk to me, anyways?" Rapunzel looked at him with guilt written all over her face.

"I've always wanted to. You seemed like a nice person. But a small thought kept nagging me. It kept asking me_ 'what would your friends think?'. _ Now..well, I don't care what they think. I'm sorry I never talked to you." Rapunzel admitted, looking bashfully at her feet. Hiccup stared at her.

"I forgive you." He said, after a few minutes.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, jerking her head up in surprise.

"I said I forgive you." Hiccup said again, smiling. Rapunzel looked relieved. She was about to say something when a ball of fire hit a roof in the village, the fire spread onto the other houses as well. People ran out of their houses in alarm, some carrying children.

"It's a raid!" Rapunzel said in terror, watching winged creatures attack their sheep. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I have to try something!" Hiccup said, running towards the smithy. "Follow me!" Rapunzel raced after him, dodging the bustling Vikings, either fighting the dragons or running away from them.

When the pair got to the blacksmith's, Hiccup ran to an instrument covered in white cloth.

"Hiccup, what on earth are you doing?!" Rapunzel asked, yelling over the noise. Hiccup uncovered the unknown item.

"I'm going to prove myself!" He answered back, grabbing the harpoon and ran outside. Rapunzel followed again. The two reached a hilltop and Hiccup started setting up the harpoon. He waited and looked through the glass. Hiccup saw a dark shape fly across the sky- he aimed. He fired.

Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"Hiccup!" She said in amazement. "That was a Nightfury!" Hiccup whooped with joy. Rapunzel watched him with disbelief on her face. Hiccup stopped and looked behind her with terror on _his_ face.

'What?" Rapunzel asked. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard a growl and turned around, only to find herself face to face with a Nightmare. Its yellow eyes gleamed at its prey.

"RUN!" Hiccup yelled grabbing her hand and sprinting away. Hearts beating fast, they winded between burning blocks of wood.

Meanwhile, back in the center of the village, Stoick, chief of Berk, was fighting alongside Gobber. They paused when they heard screams of terror. The two turned around and saw Hiccup and Rapunzel clumsily running away from a Nightmare. Stoick sighed as if this were an everyday thing. With his heavy hammer, he ran towards the Nightmare. When he reached it, Stoick jumped and slammed his hammer down on the Nightmare's head. It whimpered and flew off. Rapunzel and Hiccup stood in the center of town where a crowd gathered around them. Stoick walked up to his son.

"Home." He said sternly, pointing to their house. "Now." Hiccup protested, but his father jabbed his finger at the house again, and Hiccup walked off in shame. Rapunzel watched him leave. The crowd left and tended to their homes. Toah, Rapunzel's father, was the only one standing left.

"Let's talk about this when we get home." Toah said, and walked towards the direction of their house. Rapunzel followed, her head hanging in shame.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Her mother and father sat across from Rapunzel in their dining room. It was quiet until her father cleared his throat.

"What were you thinking?" Toah asked sternly. "You know the rule; When the-"

"When there's a raid and you're not home, run as quickly as you can _to _home, I know this Dad." Rapunzel sighed. "I was just hanging out with Hiccup and-"

"Hiccup?" Her mother asked in surprise. "Stoick's son? Why weren't you with Astrid instead of that pathetic excuse for a Viking?" Rapunzel groaned, but then perked up in excitement.

"He caught a Nightfury, Mom!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "It must've landed somewhere in-"

"A Nightfury!" Her father bellowed. "Rapunzel, why are you making up such fairy tales! A Nightfury is just a myth!" **(A/N: Her parents interrupt her a lot, don't they?)**

"But Dad!" Rapunzel pleaded. "It's the truth!"

"Rapunzel, please." Toah said. "I've had enough."

"You've got to belie-"

"Stop this nonsense at once." Her father sighed and sent Rapunzel to her room. She sighed, Tears falling down her cheeks; Rapunzel ran to her room and shut the door gently. She cried herself to sleep that night. No distant memories haunted her.

The light of day shined through Rapunzel's window. She squinted her eyes and sat up in her bed. Stretching, Rapunzel got on her wooly slippers she had gotten last Snoggletog and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen table that read;

_Dear Rapunzel,_

_We are deeply sorry that we did not tell you last night, for it was too busy. Your father and I are going on the expedition with Stoick to find the dragon's nest. We will be gone for two weeks, and we know you will take care of yourself. I promise we will celebrate your birthday when we return. Dragon training with Gobber is canceled. He is coming with as well. _

_ With love,_

_ Mommy and Daddy_

Rapunzel set the note down and groaned. She then got an idea. Getting ready for the day and grabbing a fruit for breakfast from the pantry, she headed down Hiccup's house. When she got to her destination, she knocked on his door. The door opened and a very surprised Hiccup stared at her.

"Rapunzel?" He asked groggily, for it was still early in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

"We," Rapunzel said, smiling at him. "are going to go see the Nightfury."

**A/N: AND THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT FOLKS! Ha ha. So did you love it? Hate it? Think it needs some work? REVIEW! **

**symmetry888: Thanks! I'm glad you think so.**

**I.C.2014: I would tell you if I could, but it would ruin the whole story if I did. Keep reading and you'll be able to figure it out! **

**~Rain**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hai guys! I get a day off from school today. SO I GET TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER! Yay! Thanks again to symmetry888 for reviewing. I give you a cookie TWO TIMES the size of the cookie I last gave you. To get your answer to your review, check after the chapter. Now it's time for some HiccupxRapunzel. :D**

Chapter 3

_**Previously on Dreams and Dragons...**_

___She then got an idea. Getting ready for the day and grabbing a fruit for breakfast from the pantry, she headed down Hiccup's house. When she got to her destination, she knocked on his door. The door opened and a very surprised Hiccup stared at her. _

_ "Rapunzel?" He asked groggily, for it was still early in the morning. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "We," Rapunzel said, smiling at him. "are going to go see the Nightfury." _

The pair quickly headed into the forest. Hiccup had his pocket knife for protection and Rapunzel had her frying pan. They followed a steep trail, with Rapunzel in the lead. She suddenly came to a halt.

"Stop!" She whispered, holding her arm out to keep him from walking any further. There, in a clearing with sun pouring through the trees, behind a moss covered rock, was the Nightfury. It's dark, scaly body rose up and down with heavy breathing. The dragon was tangled up in ropes.

"I can't believe it worked." Hiccup breathed out in amazement. Without thinking, Rapunzel jumped up and walked slowly towards the mysterious creature. Hiccup followed her lead. Its eyes were closed.

"He's so beautiful." Rapunzel smiled softly. Hiccup looked at her and was about to say that this thing could jump up and kill her any moment but when he looked at the dragon again, he found that Rapunzel was right. The sun was sparkling off the dragon's sleek scales in such a way that it was almost hypnotizing. Hiccup looked at his new friend again. She was kneeling dangerously close to the monster, studying it. Hiccup, instead of the dragon, studied his friend.

Rapunzel was very beautiful. He liked the way her big green eyes stood out to others, and how she always saw the bright side of things.

_"What am I thinking?!" _ Hiccup thought, a frown coming onto his face. _ "I am __**not **__in love with Rapunzel!" _ As he had a small fight with his mind and heart, Rapunzel gasped.

The eye's of the Nightfury opened up and looked at her with such intensity she thought she might faint. He had the most beautiful eyes, though. They looked a bit like Hiccup's. Her eyes widened and she was about to have a fight with herself, also. But the Nightfury growled, sending goose bumps all over her body. Hiccup stopped his mental fight and drew his knife. Rapunzel looked at him and backed off. She had a fear of knives for some strange reason. As he stepped closer to the Nightfury, the stranger things got. Rapunzel started to see flashes.

First there was a woman with black curly hair. She had an elegant red dress on but the image scared Rapunzel so much that she cried out in terror.

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel with confusion. She was kneeling of the ground, her hands covering the sides of her head and her eyes were shut tight in desperation as if a loud noise was bothering her, When Hiccup reached her side, he touched her on the shoulder and asked her what was wrong over and over again. Rapunzel then decided to stop fighting the memory. She let it flow.

_ "Rapunzel!" Flynn Rider called up to the tower in desperation. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He cried out, his voice hoarse. _

_ Suddenly, a wave of long blonde hair fell from the tower. Flynn smiled in relief and climbed up to the top. When he reached the window, he swung in. _

_ "Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again!" Flynn cried with relief, only to see Rapunzel tied up and gagged. She yelled out in desperation, trying to tell him to get away. Gothel came up from behind and stabbed him in the stomach. He groaned and fell onto the ground. Rapunzel screamed and tried to get to him, but she was chained to a wall. _

_ "Now look what you've done Rapunzel," Mother Gothel scolded, her dark figure moving towards her. _

Rapunzel found herself laid down on a soft bed of grass. She rubbed her head in confusion.

"Hiccup?" She asked, finding that he wasn't with her. Rapunzel heard a rustle in the bushes, grabbed her frying pan, and pointed it at the figure that was coming out of them. It was Hiccup with a bucket full of water. He sighed in relief and heaved the bucket over to her.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Hiccup smiled. He dipped a rag in the water. Hiccup slowly and gently dabbed a wound on her forehead.

'You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted." Hiccup said. Rapunzel looked at him thankfully.

'Where's the Nightfury?" Rapunzel asked, whipping her head around, as if to look for it. Hiccup stopped dabbing the wound, for it was very small, and frowned.

"I let him go." Hiccup said with a faraway look in his eyes. Rapunzel stared at him with sympathy. "Half of his tail is missing. He can't fly without it.." Hiccup brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

'I don't know what to do." Hiccup sighed. "I want to help him, but that would just make things worse." Rapunzel sighed also and played with her fingers.

'I could help him with you." Rapunzel smiled standing up quickly. Hiccup looked up at her from the ground and frowned.

"But what about your old life? With your family and friends? If they find out, then...who knows what could happen." Hiccup pointed out. Rapunzel stared at him blankly.

"My old life was boring until I met you Hiccup. I could use a bit of adventure." Rapunzel said, blushing slightly. Hiccup's face turned red and he tugged his collar.

"Okay." He agreed, smiling up at her. He then stood up. "But what happened with you back there?" Hiccup asked as the two trudged home.

"You would think I was crazy if I told you." Rapunzel laughed, half-heartedly. Hiccup shook his head.

"Try me." Hiccup said looking straight into her eyes. The two stopped walking. Rapunzel's eyes turned dark and sad. She turned away. Hugging herself, Rapunzel began her story about the two memories. She told Hiccup about how she had 70 foot long hair, and how she was stuck in a tower. Rapunzel told him about the thief, Flynn Rider, and how he got stabbed by the woman, Mother Gothel, who scared her to death.

"So when you pulled out that knife, a memory came back. Maybe, just maybe, things related to these dreams or hallucinations trigger them." Rapunzel turned to look at Hiccup. His face was unreadable.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She sighed. Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

'Since you're going to help the Nightfury with me, I'm going to help you. We'll figure out what these memories mean- together." Hiccup said firmly. Rapunzel smiled and Hiccup smiled back.

"Pinkie swear?" Rapunzel joked, putting out her pinkie. Hiccup laughed, and pulled out his own pinkie.

"Pinkie swear." He nodded. The two locked pinkies and pulled apart. They then laughed and joked until they got home.

**A/N: I was tempted to write, "**_**They then laughed and joked all the way home!" **_ **, But that sounded a lot like the toe thing with...The, um, pigs. Yeah. Awkward. ANYWAYS! No cliffy this time. But weird with Rapunzel's flashbacks huh? :P You know what to do. REVIEW!**

**symmetry888: I will keep doin what I'm doin! I changed it to T. I really don't know why I put it as K. But I'm glad you are LOVIN' it so far! I'm sure you'll love it when we get into the good stuff. : )**

**~Rain**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel terrible. I haven't updated in months. I'm so happy that there are so many new followers and reviewers though! You guys make my day! But I have a HUGE writers block for this story. So, in conclusion, this story is **_**temporarily **_**on hiatus. But I have something. An idea. I was thinking, since you guys love this story so much, maybe you can help me. Give me ideas. I will give all of the credit towards you! Maybe if you can give me really good ideas, I'll be able to normally write this story. So if you have ANY ideas at all, please IM me. Thanks.**

**~Rain**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so this is just a filler chapter for Dreams and Dragons until I get a super cool idea that will seriously blow your heads off. I owe the end of this one to symmetry88; she made up the idea for me. If anyone else has an idea, I'll gladly hear it! Don't shy away! **

**Chapter Four:**

Since the day that Hiccup and Rapunzel saw the Nightfury, the pair had bonded. They would continue to search and search for the creature, but had no luck. One day, the two decided to go to the beach, to take a break from frisking for that dragon. No one in Berk usually went to the beach. They didn't "waste their time on soft stuff and water", as Hiccup's father, Stoick said. When Rapunzel and Hiccup arrived, Rapunzel laughed and kicked off her boots, digging her toes into the scratchy sand. Hiccup stood at the beach's entrance awkwardly.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Rapunzel chided, standing near the rushing water that pulled in and out. "Give the ocean a try!" Hiccup's shoulders slumped in defeat; as he plopped down to take off his boots. Rapunzel stood at the tide's edge, her eyebrows raised.

"Alright, alright," Hiccup muttered, tramping down to where she stood. "What now?" Rapunzel smiled, making his heart do a small flip.

"We wait for the tide to come in and stand here as it pulls out!" She exclaimed, turning back to the ocean. Hiccup was confused.

The tide came in. Hiccup yelped in surprise at the water's low temperature and Rapunzel tried to hold back her chortles as his cheeks became red with embarrassment. When the tide pulled out, however, it was a whole different experience. The crystal clear water backed away, slowly creeping out of between his toes. The wet sand pulled Rapunzel and him closer to the ocean.

"Huh." Hiccup commented, making Rapunzel smile again.

"See?" She explained, taking baby steps nearer to the ocean. "It's not that bad."

"Uh, Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked in a warning tone, looking out into the ocean. "I wouldn't go any closer if I were you." Rapunzel's eyebrows furrowed, and she stopped.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, her head cocking.

"A big wave!" Hiccup yelled as it came closer and closer to his friend. He tried to get to her but the sticky sand had dried over his feet and he couldn't get to her in time. The girl was too far in.

Just as she looked up, the wave came crashing down on her, as if it were squishing her like a bug.

"_Rapunzel, no_!" Hiccup screamed in terror. Without thinking, he dove into the water. It was freezing, and the salt water burned his open eyes but he dismissed the pain. Hiccup spotted her body, floating up to the surface. He swam as fast as his legs get take him and before he knew it, he was holding her and swimming back towards land. The ocean tide washed them along the shore.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked laying down his friend a few feet away from the tide. He patted her cheek and paled when no reply came. Hiccup pressed his hands on her stomach. _1, 2, 3, _he pushed, expecting her to cough out water any second.

"No," He gasped. His only friend was almost dead. He had to do something. "No. No. NO. I won't let you die!" Hiccup yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Pushing away the embarrassment of anything, he did the only thing he thought of.

Leaning down over Rapunzel, her short brown hair wet with sand, her face pale and eyes gently closed Hiccup gently opened her mouth and pressed his against hers, putting air into her lungs, making her breathe again. Hiccup pulled away, his face as red as a tomato. As if by a miracle, Rapunzel coughed and spluttered out sand and water. She got up from her position quickly and ran to the rocks, literally throwing up onto the sharp granite. Hiccup ambled over to where she was and rubbed her shuddering back. With her wide green eyes, she fell over, plopping herself into the sand. Hiccup sat next to her. She was silent, staring at the waves. After a few long moments, she spoke.

"Its funny how something so beautiful can kill you in seconds." Rapunzel laughed bitterly. She then turned to Hiccup, her eyes sincere and a thankful smile plastered onto her face.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Rapunzel whispered and threw herself at him, burying her face into his neck. Hiccup was surprised at first (his heart flipping), but then he hugged her back, feeling happy in that moment, the two of them, sitting in the crystal white sand.

* * *

Rapunzel got a lot of rest after that event. She wasn't afraid of the water anymore, she confirmed to herself as she sat down at her wooden table with a banana to eat for breakfast. But Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about what she said two days before.

_Its funny how something so beautiful can kill you in seconds_

The Night fury was beautiful. It was majestic in every way, the way its midnight black scales shone in the afternoon sun, the way its emerald eyes told thousands of stories. _It was beautiful_. But what if it had the capability to harm her or Hiccup? Rapunzel pondered this as she took a bite out of her scrumptious yellow fruit.

* * *

Hiccup was thinking very strangely. Not about the Night Fury, but about the girl with chocolate brown hair and jade green eyes. Why did his heart flip whenever he saw her? A knock trilled from his front door.

"I'm coming!" Hiccup yelled, bounding down the stairs in a rush. He swung open the door to see the very person he couldn't keep his mind off of. "Oh hey, Rapunzel. Are you feeling better?" Hiccup asked, inviting her in with a wave of his hand. She walked in, smiling a brilliant smile.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Hiccup. Thank you for asking." Rapunzel answered politely.

"So," Hiccup began, plopping down on a wooden stool by the fire. "What brings you here?" Rapunzel blushed lightly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Um," She mumbled nervously, her hands behind her back, thumbs twiddling. "I was wondering, if you would come with me- uh, to an activity." As soon as she spoke those words she wanted to face palm herself.

_"An activity?" _ Rapunzel thought, having an idea to run into the forest and never return. _"Real smooth, Rapunzel." _ Ten seconds of no answer was good enough for her.

"Well, you know what?" Rapunzel said, heading towards the door. "It was a stupid idea anyw-"

"No," Hiccup protested, standing up from the little stool. "An," he cleared his throat nervously, "activity would be great. What is the activity?" Rapunzel turned around and faced him.

"A festival," She simply stated.

"There isn't another festival 'till Yule. That's in two weeks." Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll go to the Yule festival then!" Rapunzel exclaimed, running towards the door. She swung it open and with a "See you then!" she slammed the wooden door shut and walked towards her house, as giddy as a little girl who had just gotten a unicorn.

**A/N: Well, I didn't actually get to symmetry88's idea yet. But I will in the next chapter. TONS OF DRAMA IN THIS ONE, HUH? I liked it. One of my favorites. Please review! I love you guys and happy holidays! Have a Merry Christmas! **

**21SidraCire: I hate cliffhangers too! But no one will want to read a piece if there weren't any! **

**symmetry88: I loved writing that part. It got me so excited! **

**FlowersAndStripes: Thanks for putting it on your favorites list! I try to make it as suspenseful and interesting as I can! **

**inlovewithdarrenxcriss6: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! I'll try to update as soon as I can for you! **

**~Rain**


	6. Author's Note (AGAIN)

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm sorry for not updating in so long…..This is just really hard for me to do and say. I'm not into Hiccunzel anymore! I'm so sorry! I just like Jack Frost and Rapunzel now, and I like Merricup, too! Plus, this story was not well thought out. Seriously. It wasn't. I needed to get a storyboard going before I even started on this story. But, of course, I'm still learning the ways of an author….This story isn't discontinued, no, just not prioritized. I might give the story idea someone…who knows? Thanks for reading. **

**~Rain**


End file.
